Hetalia Academy: Newpaper?
by Leo Darkrose
Summary: What happens when some people get the wrong idea and put it into a newspaper that goes around the school, Arthur and Alfred should know find out what is going by following these two people, will there friendship end or is there going to turn out to be something more
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was a nice quite sunny day at Hetalia Academy, where Arthur Kirkland was in the school council office signing some papers with no one to distract him, until the door was bust open to reviled an energetic Italian boy.

The Italian boy was called Feliciano Vargas he was part of the newspaper club, he was not alone for Ludwig a German boy walked in behind him for he was the president of the club, the reason why the newspaper club was there because they wanted Arthur's approval on the front cover.

Arthur didn't really care much about the newspaper club's stories but he took the newspaper and placed it on the desk and waved his hand and said "I'll read it later" and the two boys left the room, leaving Arthur to carry on with his paperwork.

On the other side of the school, an American boy named Alfred. F. Jones was chilling out on the football field looking at the sky, then a teacher saw him as they was walking to their class and snapped him out of him dream and said to him "You're late for class". Alfred looked up out the teacher, gave him a shrug of the shoulders then he got up and headed for class but slowly took his time for he was 15 minutes late into class.

As Alfred reached the door of his classroom the bell for lunch rang and everyone came out of the classroom so Alfred thoughts there was no point in going into the room just to come out again, so he decide to head for lunch but as Alfred was about to go for his lunch the teacher stepped out of the classroom and said "Stop right there Mr Jones" Alfred stopped and turned to face the teacher, then the teacher carried on by saying "Mr Jones you have detention in the student school council office, for missing class for no reason at all, you are to do the working outs on page 11to 13 by the end of lunch" as the teacher handed him a text book.

Alfred took the book from the teacher and headed over to the student school council office, it took him about 15 minutes before he reached the office. He opened the door without a knock and shouts "ANYONE HERE!" into the room, let anyone who was there know he was in the room.

As Alfred shouted he made his cousin Matthew jump making him drop a pile of papers onto the floor, Matthew turned around and said "Alfred, can you knock and wait, instead of walking in and shouting" while picking up the papers, "Oh hey Matty didn't mean to scare you like that" Alfred said looking around the room.

Matthew looked up at his brother, then to the book within his hand and asked "Alfred, why are you here? You didn't get into trouble again did you" Alfred looked at his brother and scratched the back of his head and said "How'd you guess about that" Matthew gave him a scolding look but Alfred didn't take much notice as he was looking around the room, realizing that it was only Matthew within the room.

Matthew went back to collecting the papers back up and straightens them out before saying "Alfred, don't touch anything because I have to go and deliver something's for Arthur" Alfred just nodded has head and walked over to a couch that was in the room.

Matthew had left the room and Alfred sat down on the couch, then held up the textbook that was given to him and tried to start figuring out the answers but eventually he got board and fell asleep on the couch instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Arthur had returned back to the student school council office from have his lunch, then he saw Alfred fast asleep on a couch, he walked over to the couch and saw the textbook on the floor, so he picked up the textbook that was on the floor and dropped it on Alfred's head, Alfred woke up like a bolt of lighting ready to attack the person who hit him but stopped when he saw it was Arthur stood next to him.

Arthur looked at him with an annoyed look then he asked "Why are you here?" Alfred looked around the room, then picked up the textbook that was dropped on him and said "Because I missed class and the teacher sent me here" Arthur shook his head and walked over to his desk and then said "Well you better hurry up on doing the work that was given to you because lunch finish's soon".

Alfred looked at the clock within the room and then looked at Arthur, "Say Arthur, could you do me a big favour" Alfred said standing up and walking to the desk Arthur was sat at, "No" Arthur said looking up to Alfred from his paperwork, Alfred looked at Arthur with puppy dog eyes and said "Could you help me with the questions please, since it's your language" "It's just the same as yours but more professional, besides you and Matthew use to live in England you should know this" Arthur said looking back to his paperwork.

"True but when you move to another country you forget the language you learn off living there" Alfred said with a smile on his face, "Fine I'll help but you better go to lesson from now on" Arthur said holding out his hand for the textbook, "I'll try" Alfred said and handed his textbook to Arthur and went round to stand next to him.

Meanwhile Feliciano was walking past the student school council office and heard "No, it does go there" it made him stop and want to know what was going on, so he peeked through a gap between the doors of the room, "What do you mean, Arthur. I'm pretty sure that is how we do it" another voice said from within the room, Feliciano couldn't tell who the people were within the room, so he move a little so that he could see somewhere else within the room and he was able to see who was there 'Alfred and Arthur, what are they doing? Maybe their secretly dating' he thought and then realize what he said and then run off to the news paper club to tell Ludwig and Kiku another member of the newspaper club.

"So that's what it means?" Alfred said closing his textbook, "Yes, now next time don't be late or miss class, now go" Arthur said pulling the paperwork back in front of him and started filling them out, "Don't you have lesson?" Alfred asked while still standing at the desk.

"Not until, last period" Arthur said not looking up from the paperwork, "Oh, what is last lesson anyway" Alfred asked looking at his timetable then said "Oh I have history again, joy" then placed the timetable in his pocket and headed to the door, then turned back round and said "See you around Arthur and thanks for the help" and then left.

The next day Arthur was walking stood at the school gates, watching everyone walk into the school grounds then suddenly a newspaper was shoved into his face.

"What the? Kiku, why do I have this? I already have the newspaper you guys gave me," Arthur said holding the newspaper in his hand "This is a different one, we didn't like the old front cover so we changed it" Kiku said standing there and then wave bye as he saw Alfred coming.

Alfred was walking into the gates when he spotted Arthur standing there confused, "What's up with you?" he asked making Arthur jump "Nothing" Arthur said as he walked off into the school grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It was lunchtime and Arthur was coming out off one of his lesson, when some girls was giggling at him "Is there something funny" Arthur asked in a annoyed and confused way "No, not at all" one of the girls said and chuckled a bit, "Whatever" Arthur said and started heading back to the student council room.

Meanwhile on the rooftop of the school, Alfred was talking to some of his mates that he sometimes hangs around with "So how are you doing with that girl of yours, Lovino?" his mate Antonio asked the Italian boy known as Lovino "None of your business, stupid head" Lovino said facing the opposite direction to Antonio.

"He's right, Antonio. That was late news, now there's something better going around school" Alfred's mate Gilbert said and looked at Alfred who wasn't paying attention at that moment, "Really, what is it?" Antonio asked looking excited about the new gossip that was going around school.

"You mean, the thing that was in the paper today?" Lovino asked looking at the newspaper that was on the floor next to him, "Ja, apparently there's a gay couple within the school and I bet you wont guess, who it is?" Gilbert said still looking at Alfred and Alfred saw him.

"Why you looking at me for?" Alfred asked looking over at the Gilbert, Gilbert didn't say anything but smiled at Alfred that kind of worried him, "May I look at the newspaper?" Antonio asked pointing to the newspaper next to Lovino.

"Sure here" Lovino said passing the paper, Alfred didn't like the way the three talked about something that would go around school and then take the micky out of the person, so he just stood up and wave a hand to say 'bye' and left the rooftop.

Meanwhile in the student council, Arthur was filing some more paperwork when suddenly French boy came into the room singing and cheery song about love.

"Francis, will you shut up and do some work" Arthur said while carrying on with his pile of paperwork, "But Arthur today is the day of truths on Love" the French boy known as Francis said as he stood in front of the desk that Arthur was sat at, Arthur just looked up at Francis and said "I don't really care at this moment in time, now get to work" Arthur then pointed to the pile of work that was waiting for Francis to file.

"Your no fun, when to people are in love" Francis aid in a depressed tone of voice, as he walked towards his desk full of paperwork "What do you mean Francis?" Matthew asked, as he was sit at the couches piling the files up ready to be taken away.

Arthur just looked back and forth between Matthew and Francis, then back to his paperwork that was nearly done "What you didn't read the paper this morning, dear Matty" Francis said spinning around to face Matthew, Matthew just shook his head and then look towards Arthur who was not getting involved with the conversation that was going off.

"Then you should since it's the latest gossip around school", Francis said as he sat down to start his work on the files "He will once he has done his job, like you should be doing" Arthur said placing the last file down and then went to the door with some in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

In the corridor, Alfred was looking out of the window watching he P.E class, when suddenly he spotted Arthur walking out of the student council room and heading his way.

"HEY ARTHUR!" Alfred shouted, making Arthur stop in his tracks when he got near to him, "What do you want?" Arthur asked while reading his list of things to do for the day.

"Just wanted to know if you had a copy of the newspaper from this morning," Alfred said with a grin on his face, "Why?" Arthur asked with a confused face for he knew that Alfred doesn't have an interest in reading the school newspaper.

"I just wanted to know, what's so special about todays gossip since everyone is talking about it" Alfred said while scratching the back of his head, Arthur signed at the idiot in front of him and handed the newspaper that was given to him by Kiku early that morning.

"Make sure you give it back, before school ends alright" Arthur said walking away from Alfred.

Alfred just put up his thumb and started reading the newspaper, as he scanned the paper one heading stood out to him it said 'The School Council President Is Gay' "What Arthur's gay but how did they find out?" Alfred thought to himself and then he started reading the story about it and stopped half way down the page when seeing a picture of him and Arthur in the student council office.

"WHAT?" Alfred shouted as two students went by laughing at him, he carried on reading the paper and it said something that really got his eye it said 'Arthur says 'Yes I am gay and that I am in a relationship with Alfred. F. Jones' he said this in a most confident voice' "Arthur, why are you saying these things?" Alfred said to himself and looked in the direction that Arthur went and ran after him to confront him about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Meanwhile in the newspaper club, Ludwig was reading the most sold paper, Feliciano was drawing random things and Kiku was writing about things for the next newspaper, when suddenly there was a knock on the door "Come in" Ludwig said looking up rom his paper.

The door opened and Matthew walked in and said "I have some files for Kiku from Arthur" while holding some files "Oh thank you… who are you again?" Kiku said standing up and headed towards Matthew "Matthew, I'm Alfred's cousin" Matthew said handing the files over and scratching the back of his head.

"Oh right, well thank you" Kiku said placing the files down on the table, "Oh Matthew, can I ask you something?" Ludwig asked placing the paper down and grabbing a notepad and pencil.

"If it's about the paper, yes I've read it but I think it made up" Matthew said standing at the door and then left after saying that, 'How could them write something like that about Arthur and Alfred' Matthew thought as he walked nearly bumping into Arthur.

"Oh Matthew, have you delivered those files to Kiku?" Arthur said spotting Matthew, "Oh yes I have, Arthur. I'll be heading to class now" Matthew said walking pass Arthur "Ok, well see you later then," Arthur said while watching Matthew head off to class.

Arthur carried on walking down the halls of the school and stopped in front of a billboard to put something up, then suddenly someone shouted his name "ARTHUR!" Arthur looked up from his pile and things and saw Alfred running towards him.

Once Alfred was in front of Arthur, he grabbed his collar of his shirt and pulled it up forcefully and said "Why tell everyone something that isn't true?" "What I didn't tell anyone anything?" Arthur said in a confused tone.

"Clearly you did for them to put it in here" Alfred said shoving the newspaper in front of Arthur's face, "What are you on about?" Arthur said and took the newspaper and read the page Alfred shown him then said "And you believe what has been put on here."

"Its in black and white isn't it?" Alfred said standing in front of Arthur with his hands in his pocket, "Well it is made up, I haven't even had, anyone come up t me to ask question about it" Arthur said putting the newspaper with his other stuff.

"Then, who would make this up about us?" Alfred said looking out of the side of his eye towards Arthur, "I don't know, but I have to go to the council office right now, so I'll talk to you about it later" Arthur said looking away from Alfred.

There was a small moment of silence between the both of them, then the bell rang and Alfred said "I still don't believe you, Arthur" Matthew had just walked passed them when Alfred said that "What's going on?" Matthew asked but no one heard him, "But am telling you the truth" Arthur shouted nearly dropping all his stuff.

"No I don't" Alfred said and walked off down the hall, "Fine believe who you want to believe, don't come crying to me when you find out I'm telling the truth" Arthur shouted back at Alfred and walked the opposite way.

"What? Wait Arthur, Alfred" Matthew said watching Arthur and Alfred walk away from each other, "Why let this get to you?" he said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Later in the afternoon, in the study room Alfred was sleeping with a book over his face, he was having a nice sleep for it calmed him down from his argument with Arthur, his sleep was soon disturbed by a voice saying "Alfred, may I speak to you please" Alfred lifted the book and saw it was Matthew.

"What's up, Matthew?" Alfred said sitting up and placing the book to the side of him, "Well its about you and Arthur?" Matthew said sitting down next to his cousin, Alfred just sat there not even looking at his cousin and said "What about him and me?"

"Why are you falling out over something stupid?" Matthew asked looking to the side to his cousin, "Stay out of it Matt" Alfred said standing up "But I can't since me your cousin and I'm in the student council" Matthew said looking away from his cousin.

"Well leave the student council or leave me alone," Alfred said walking off from Matthew "Alfred" Matthew said as he watched his cousin leave the study room, as Alfred left Arthur entered and saw Matthew sitting by himself.

"Matthew, what are you doing?" Arthur said standing in front of him, "Oh Arthur, I was talking to Alfred" he said looking up at Arthur "I see" Arthur said and went to the bookshelf.

"Say Arthur, what are you going to do about the rumours going around?" Matthew said standing up and walking over to Arthur at the bookshelf, "Well I'm going to find out who did it first" Arthur said grabbing a couple of books and headed towards a spare table.

"Oh right, would you like me to help?" Matthew asked as he watched Arthur head towards a table, "Thanks I appreciate that" Arthur said opening his laptop "Your welcome" Matthew said while looking through some things himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meanwhile in the newspaper club, "Wow look at all of the results of the newspaper this week" Kiku said looking on the computer at the selling results "Ve it looks like the story has really got people talking, right Ludwig" Feliciano said smiling towards Ludwig, "Hmm maybe we should get more to add on to this on going story" Ludwig said while reading the newspaper and then looked at the results "Ve you want me to go a get something for the next story" Feliciano said heading to the door, "Sure" Ludwig said while going back to his newspaper.

When Feliciano had gone out of the room, Kiku said while looking over to Ludwig "Ludwig, I think we have got the story all wrong about Arthur and Alfred, maybe we should look into it more before writing anything else and before it gets out of hand" Ludwig didn't move his eyes off the newspaper while saying "None sense, I think it's a good story that should be carried on for the people of the school and that is all" after that was said Ludwig placed the newspaper on to the nearest table and walked out of the room, leaving Kiku to think about the problem that would be at hand.

Meanwhile, Alfred was in the sports hall with Gilbert and Lovino doing basket ball practise while talking about the current event, "Maybe Arthur was telling the truth?" Gilbert said shooting the ball into the net "And how would you know that?" Alfred said catching the ball under the net, "Because I have kind of grown up with Arthur, so I know what Arthur is like" Gilbert said standing still placing both hands on his hips, "Then explain how the newspaper club got the information of the junk" Alfred said passing the ball to Lovino "Maybe one of the members over heard something between you and Arthur and thought something was going off between you two" Lovino said holding the ball against one of his hips.

"Hmm, maybe, but I don't remember being near the newspaper club when I'm around Arthur" Alfred said looking up tot he ceiling with his eyes closed thinking about the possibility "Maybe they was walking about the then hid somewhere you couldn't see them, to make sure you thought you and Arthur was alone, while talking" Gilbert said walking to his stuff and then looked at the clock in the hall "I think I'll go visit the newspaper club and ask them about it, you guys coming to?" Alfred said walking over to his stuff too.

"No sorry, I'm meeting up with Francis and Antonio now, I'll see you later" Gilbert said and ran off to meet with friends "What about you Lovino?" Alfred asked looking over his shoulder to the Italian boy behind him "Sure, I don't have anything better to do" Lovino said picking up his bag and then looked over to American boy in front of him, "Alright, let's go" Alfred said and started walking towards the sports hall doors and off to the newspaper club's room.

On the other hand in the student council room, Arthur and Matthew weren't having much luck with the paper work, "God damn it, where did that stupid frog go, when all this needs sorting out" Arthur said gripping his pen really hard which made it on the edge of breaking "He said that he was going to meet Gilbert and Antonio" Matthew said while placing some paper work onto French boy's desk "AGAIN!" Arthur shouted which made he grip the pen even harder that it actually broke and made Matthew jump as well, "Please Arthur calm down, Francis will be back soon to do his work" Matthew said putting his hands up in surrender mode.

"He'd better hurry, I have other things to do then just sit around doing all this paperwork myself" Arthur said while sitting back in his chair "I understand, Arthur. But what are you planning on doing" Matthew said picking up some more paperwork "I'm going to confront Ludwig about this" Arthur said after putting his final piece of paperwork in a box to be sent off, "Oh well he should be in class right now but I think he might be going to the newspaper club straight after" Matthew said looking at the clock and working out what Ludwig's timetable would be.

Mean while outside the student council's room, Feliciano was spying through the crack of the door listening to the conversation which made he panic and was about to run away to tell Ludwig about it when he heard Arthur say "That great to hear, I'm glad that you are able to help me out with this Matthew" and with that Feliciano wrote down things for the paper and legged it before Arthur and Matthew knew he was there.

As Feliciano ran down the hallway he bumped into Francis, Gilbert and Antonio "Oh Feliciano, are you alright" Francis asked looking down at the Italian boy on the floor Antonio held out a hand to help the Italian up, "Ve, I'm fine" Feliciano said grabbing Antonio's help to stand up and then walked away from them and then started running again when he got to the end of the hallway.

Leaving Francis, Gilbert and Antonio standing there confused at why Feliciano was running in the hallway in the first place, then in the corner of Gilberts eye he saw something on the floor "What's this?" he said picking the object up "It must be Feliciano's, he must of dropped it when he bumped into us" Antonio said leaning on Gilbert's shoulder "Hmm, let me see it for a second" Francis said holding his hand out to reserve then little note pad.

"Sure why?" Gilbert asked handing the pad over to Francis, "I'll explain in a second" Francis said and scanned through the pad and stopped at a page that caught his eye.


End file.
